prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance 2011
Vengeance 2011 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE that took place on October 23, 2011 at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. It is the 12th event under the Vengeance/Night of Champions chronology and the first event under the Vengeance name since the 2007 edition. There were eight matches that were scheduled on the card. Background The main rivalry from Raw involved WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio against former champion John Cena for the WWE Championship. At Hell in a Cell earlier in the month, John Cena lost his title to Alberto Del Rio after John Cena was locked out of the steel cell while Alberto Del Rio pinned CM Punk. A week later, recently instated Interim General Manager of Raw John Laurinaitis booked John Cena's rematch against Alberto Del Rio for Vengeance. On the October 17 episode of Raw, John Cena won a tag team match with Jim Ross to defeat Alberto Del Rio and Michael Cole and as per the pre-match stipulation, he chose the match at Vengeance to be a Last Man Standing Match. Another rivalry from Raw was between CM Punk and Triple H and The Miz and R Truth. At Night of Champions 2011 during the main event which was between the COO Triple H and Punk, Miz and Truth interfered and attacked both competers. the following night on Raw Triple H fired Miz and Truth (kayfabe). At Hell in a Cell after the main event concluded which involved Punk Alberto Del Rio and John Cena for the WWE Championship in Hell in a Cell Miz and Truth came out from under the ring and attacked everyone in the cell (with it still closed) including superstar, refforees, and cameramen. The whole lockeroom came out to find a way into the cell. Eventually, they found pliers and got into the cell and Triple H attacked Miz and Truth. On the October 8th edition of Raw, Triple H was relieved from his duties of running Monday Night RAW (though still COO) and Executive Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis was named Interim General Manager Of Raw and later that night made this match. The main rivalry from SmackDown involved World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry against Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship. At Money in the Bank, Mark Henry injured The Big Show via a steel chair when Mark crushed the chair on Big Show's fibula keeping him out of action for roughly four months. Afterwards, Henry defeated Randy Orton at Night of Champions to claim the first World Heavyweight Championship in his career, and defeated Orton once more at Hell in a Cell to retain his title. The Smackdown after Hell in a Cell, Big Show returned and began to attack Mark Henry demanding a title match for Henry's title. As Big Show was about to crush Mark's leg with a steel chair, General Manager Theodore Long said that if Show did not crush Henry's leg, he would get his title match. Show decided to give Henry a chair shot to the back, fearing that if he crushed Mark's leg, he would not get his World Heavyweight Championship match. A second rivalry from SmackDown involved Randy Orton and Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes. Earlier in the month at Hell in a Cell, Randy Orton lost his World Heavyweight Championship rematch in a Hell in a Cell match against Mark Henry, while Cody Rhodes brought back the classic Intercontinental Championship title belt and then successfully defended it in an impromptu match against John Morrison. Rhodes would cost Randy Orton another World Heavyweight Championship match on the October 7 edition of Smackdown. On the October 14 edition of Smackdown, Randy Orton would get vengeance against Rhodes when he picked up a pinfall victory over Rhodes. On the October 17 edition of Raw, Cody Rhodes picked up a pinfall victory over Orton after interference from Mark Henry. It was then announced that Randy Orton would face Rhodes at Vengeance in a non-title match. The only rivalry on the Divas card was between Eve Torres and Beth Phoenix over the Divas Championship. On the 18th of October edition of Raw, Torres defeated Natalya to earn a shot at the championship. The following edition of Smackdown! Torres interrupted Phoenix talking about the match, pushed her over and showed her 'ranty panties'. The same night of their match Kelly Kelly was being interviewed (because she is Eve's best friend) on a WWE.com exclusive but was attacked by Phoenix and Natalya but Torres saved her. Interim General Manager of Raw John Laurinaitis announced that Kelly and Natalya were banned from ringside. Results ; ; *Pre Show Match: Wade Barrett defeated Daniel Bryan (5:12) *Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) © defeated Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (13:25) *Dolph Ziggler © defeated Zack Ryder to retain the United States Championship (6:04) *Beth Phoenix © defeated Eve Torres to retain the Divas Championship (7:18) *Sheamus defeated Christian (10:40) *The Miz & R-Truth defeated CM Punk & Triple H (15:25) *Randy Orton defeated Cody Rhodes (12:14) *Mark Henry © fought The Big Show to a no contest (13:00) *Alberto Del Rio © defeated John Cena to retain the WWE Championship in a Last Man Standing Match (27:01) Other on-screen talent Featured Video Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Vengeance *Event gallery DVD release * Vengeance 2011 on DVD External links * Vengeance 2011 Offical Website * Vengeance 2011 at CAGEMATCH.net * Vengeance 2011 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:Vengeance Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events